Homesick
by someone5
Summary: My first fic. Not so great. I wouldn't recommend. RJ post-kiss fic. Rating is only a precaution...COMPLETE
1. Just some info

A/N: Howdy! The name of this fanfic is "Homesick", which is the title of a song by the amazing band, Train. I wanted to provide you with the lyrics, because I think it fits the Rory/Stars Hollow situation. Read on...  
  
Homesick- Train So your tired of wakin up on empty You left for something that ain't real So you think a couple of familiar faces is gonna turn it all around  
  
You wanna be where they still pump your gas for you where they remember your name They think that you are some beauty queen or somethin better where they remember your name  
  
Ain't it good to think about the weather Doesn't seem to be time for that no more It's hard to hear when you're busy sayin what you want said Well what you want said, it ain't clear  
  
You wanna be where they still open doors for you It's not hard for them to remember you at all They light your cigarette and tell their friends you used to love them Where they remember your name  
  
More forgiveness More time away from feelin like you do today More forgiveness More time away from feelin this way  
  
It's easy when you laugh, reminds you of you It's easy when it's easy, it still ain't easy at all So you're tired of wakin up on empty You left for something that ain't right, ain't right, ain't right, no  
  
You wanna be where they still pump your gas for you where they remember your name They think that you are some beauty queen or somethin better where they remember your name  
  
More forgiveness More time away from feelin like you do today More forgiveness More time away from feelin this way 


	2. Candy is dandy, but Liqour is quicker

TITLE: Homesick SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually Hints of L/L too. First chapter is Rory and Lorelai. DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! I also don't own the name "Ricamawati", that belong's to my friend's lunchbox. Yes, we actually call him by his name. Odd, I know. And the title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. The quote for the title of the chapter was said by Ogden Nash. SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read. A/N: Hello all! This is my VERY first fanfic, so I'm kind of scared. I know that everyone is doing post kiss, new season fics, but I hope you all like mine. I think I am the BIGGEST Literati supporter out there. So, this will be a Literati. DUH! Oh, and I despise Dean. (does anyone even like him anyway? If you do, e-mail me and tell me why-I don't get it) E-Mail: zee18_13@hotmail.com A/N2: Hi, me again. Ya annoyed with me yet? Okay, on to the point... Again, this is my FIRST fanfic, and if the dialouge sucks or the characters are, well, out of character, review and tell me. Go ahead, FLAME, FLAME, FLAME! But, if for some odd reason you like it, review to tell me that! Also, anything inbetween * means inner thoughts. Okay, now the story...  
  
Chapter one- "Candy is dandy, but Liquor is quicker"  
  
She had done it. Not only did Rory Gilmore manage to survive six whole weeks without her mom and good coffee, she survived six weeks with the Hilter reincarnate. The bus just arrived in Hartford and as soon as she got off, she would be face to face with her two best friends- Lorelai and coffee. Luke's coffee, if she was lucky and her mom and Luke made up. And what was even better was she wouldn't have to see Paris for two weeks until school. Well, theoretically speaking.  
  
Rory managed to wobble, rather uncomfortably might I add, off the bus to the terminal. "RORY!!!" Lorelai's voice echoed through the crowded station. Rory immediately saw her mom holding two steaming cups of coffee.  
  
"MOM!" Rory ran to her mom, dropped her bags and hugged her. Then, of course, she grabbed the coffee. They began to lug Rory's bags to the car.  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much! You have no idea what its like being home alone, day after day, with only a coffe pot and toaster to talk to. Which, by the way, are both angry with me at the moment. I hate it when they alli together like that."  
  
"Conspiracy Theory, huh?"  
  
"Bad movie, but yes, that's what I'm leaning towards. Unless the aliens..." (Rory interupts her)  
  
"Okay, I'm stopping you now, before you start with the aliens."  
  
"Fine, spoil all my fun." Lorelai made a pouty face and proceded to turn away from Rory. They tossed Rory's bags into the Jeep and climbed in.  
  
"So, what happened in Stars Hollow while I was gone?"  
  
"Hun, it's Stars Hollow, Babette got a new gnome and Taylor's produce revenew dropped 2 %, which is sure was caused by the lack of health foods our diets. At the last town meeting, he tried to forced the entire town to go on a diet."  
  
"You're kidding. Too bad I missed that one."  
  
" Oooo, it was good. Bootsy went on about the need for fatty acids in our diet. Apparently we live longer. Anyway, we mutinied (A/N: spelling?) and he backed off. Oh, and Jess came back." Lorelai shot a sideways glance at Rory to see her reaction.  
  
"So, what did Babette name her new gnome?" Rory asked, totally oblivious to Lorelai's point about Jess.  
  
" Ricamawati." There was an awkward silence. " Did ya hear what I said? The rebel without a cause is back to do more damage." Lorelai was getting annoyed. Something happened. She could tell by the look of guilt on her daughter's face.  
  
" Look mom, you know that Jess and I are friends...err...friend-ish. I don't have a problem with him here and I really don't want to fight about this," Rory answered quickly, trying to avoid a confrontation.  
  
" Well excuse me if I do, but he is the one who BROKE YOUR WRIST!" She said the last part louder than the rest, putting an angry emphasis on the words. They pulled into the driveway. Rory got out of the car and Lorelai followed suit.  
  
"THE ACCIDENT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" They were screaming now.  
  
"HE WAS DRIVING!"  
  
"YES, BECAUSE I GAVE HIM THE KEYS!" Rory tried to compose herself, so Babette or Miss Patty wouldn't hear, but she was still furious. " Listen to me mom. I gave HIM the keys. I told HIM to turn right and drive in circles for a while so we could talk more. A little fuzzy...furry...I don't know, something with hair, ran out in front of the car and Jess swerved. It could have been YOU driving!" They were both in tears now.  
  
"I don't care if it was fuzzy, or furry, or whatever, he hurt you..."  
  
"Not on purpose. He didn't take my wrist and twist it until he heard a cracking sound! And he waited with me until the ambulance came and...it...it just... it wasn't his fault!" And with that Rory ran into the house sobbing.  
  
*Smooth Lorelai, real smooth.* Lorelai thought as she began to walk to Luke's. God, she needed coffee. 


	3. Stop the world I want to get off

TITLE: Homesick SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. The chapter title is an anonymus quote. SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read. E-MAIL: zee18_13@hotmail.com A/N: Second chapter Lorelai/Luke together. Well, together, but not "together". Read and see what I mean...  
  
"Stop the world...I want to get off"  
  
Lorelai walked into Luke's looking as if she would explode with tears at any moment. It wasn't until after she entered that she realized her decision to go there. She took a quick look around and let out an audible sigh at the fact that Jess was not there. She didn't know if she could stand the sight of him at the moment. She took a seat at the bar and waited for Luke. It was obvious that something was wrong when she didn't begin chanting for coffee.  
  
"Hey," Luke said, unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Ehh, " was Lorelai's strained reply.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Huh...what? Oh yea, coffee."  
  
"Okay, now I know something's wrong. No begging for coffee, no trying to sneak behind the counter, no Rory...hey, where's Rory?"  
  
Lorelai's face strained even more and she was using all the force she had not to break down into tears. "We had a fight," was all she said as Luke put the heavenly liquid in front of her. She eagerly gulped it down.  
  
"A fight? Didn't she just get back today?" He knew it must've been bad.  
  
"Yes Luke, A FIGHT!" Loreali said a little louder and a little meaner than she intended. Luke was taken aback by her sudden outburst.  
  
" Sorry," she said in a whisper. "Its just... she's been gone for six weeks, then I have to go and pick a fight on her first day back! In fact, it wasn't me. It was one of my other personalities. And this person, who was not me, yelled at Rory for no reason. She didn't want to fight, and I... this person, could see that but she kept going anyway because she, well we, could tell something was wrong. Rory's hiding something and instead of waiting for her to come to me, this other person came out and she was so mean because it must be something big if Rory hasn't told me yet and she must feel bad and she must be scared to tell me and I..." Luke cut her off.  
  
"Lorelai, calm down. Try breathing. It probably isn't as bad as you think. Now, what did you fight about?"  
  
Lorelai stared at her coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Jess," she replied almost inaudibly.  
  
"Oh, well..." Luke didn't know what to say. He was, again, caught in the middle between his own flesh and blood and his best 'friend'.  
  
"Luke, please don't yell. I know we agreed that I would cut Jess some slack and you would be nice to me again and you've held up your end of the bargain but he just...uh, I don't even know! He reminds me of me and it's scary, especially because Rory's attracted to him. She really likes him." She said the last sentence to herself more than to Luke.  
  
"Look, Rory loves you and even though you had a fight you'll make up, you always do. So, instead of sitting here, taking up my time, I think you should go home and tell Rory what you just told me."  
  
"Wow. I think that's the most you've ever said at one time." Luke was relieved that her annoying sarcasm was back. "I think you're right though. Can I have two coffees to go?"  
  
"Sure." Luke filled two cups and handed the hot liquid to Lorelai.  
  
"Thanks Luke. Ya know, for everything."  
  
Luke grunted a reply and went back to serving the restless customers.  
  
A/N: Yea, DEFINATELY NOT very good. I'm sorry. I really suck at this. Please review and tell me if I should even continue. Oh, I hope you like the quote...HEHE:) 


	4. What is with today, today?

TITLE: Homesick SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. The chapter title is another anonymus quote. SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read. E-MAIL: zee18_13@hotmail.com A/N: Third chapter is Rory's POV after the fight. She also sees some things she probably shouldn't have. (*hint hint*) Takes place while Lorelai is at the diner. Also, the *'s mean POV or inner monologue.  
  
" What is with today, today?"  
  
Rory ran into the house and slammed the door. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. She flopped down on her bed, her bags still in the car.  
  
*God, why did I do that?!? Why did I yell at my mom. I could've just told her what happened. I really need to talk to someone and it should be her. Ugh, this is all Jess' fault. He shouldn't of come back. Not that I wasn't happy to see him. I was. Very happy, in fact. More happy then I've ever been to see Dean. But I didn't have to kiss him. Jeez, why did I kiss him? He was just standing there, being all cute and annoying...did I just say Jess was cute?*  
  
"Why me?" Rory said aloud. *I don't need this. It's my last year of Chilton, I'm going to go to college, the last thing I need is relationship issues. But there shouldn't be any issues, because I love Dean. But I kissed Jess. UGH! I need to talk to Lane.* Rory got up off of her bed and headed out the door.  
  
Rory approached Lane's house cautiously, looking out for Dean. She really couldn't deal with him yet. Mrs. Kim popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, is Lane here. I need to talk to her...its kind of important." At that moment Lane ran down the stairs.  
  
"Rory!" lane embraced Rory in an oversized bear hug. She immediatly knew something was wrong. " Mama, we're going to go for a walk." With that, she grabbed Rory and yanked her out the door.  
  
"What's wrong," Lane asked concerned. Rory reidderated the entire story from skipping school to see him, to kiss, to fight.  
  
"Woa. What can I say?" Lane said dumbfounded.  
  
"I know. I'm so confused."  
  
" Have you even thought about telling Dean?"  
  
"I can't face Dean now. I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
  
" Well, if you can't face your own boyfriend, I'd say your decision isn't as hard as you seem to think it is."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Rory, you dread seeing Dean. And its not just since the kiss, its been that way for a while. You don't want to see him. You like Jess. You want Jess. And the sooner you can admit that to yourself, the happier you'll be."  
  
"But I love Dean...I think...I thought..."  
  
"See what I mean? You..." Lane trailed off, her eyes fixed on an object behind Rory. Rory immediately turned to see what had caught Lane's attention and she saw it. Well, them. It was Jess and some blond seeing how far their tongues could reach down eachothers' throat. She could literally feel her heart break into a thousand little, jagged pieces. They parted and Jess turned only to be met by Rory's horrified gaze. Their eyes locked for one brief second and Rory quickly turned away.  
  
"I think I'm going to go home and try to talk to my mom." Rory said, fighting back the tears.  
  
"That's a good idea. Hey, call me." Lane said as Rory sped for home. 


	5. I can resist everything except temptatio...

TITLE: Homesick SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. The chapter title is a quote by Oscar Wilde. SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read. E-MAIL: zee18_13@hotmail.com A/N: Yo! I hope you've liked the previous chapters, or else I'm doing this for nothing. Fourth chapter is Lorelai/Rory. No more fights!!! I promise. They make-up (over coffee, of course) and Rory and Lore have a real heart-to-heart conversation. Again, *'s mean inner thoughts. Read on...  
  
"I can resist everything except temptation"  
  
Lorelai arrived home about five minutes after leaving Luke's. "Rory!" she called out. No answer. She set the coffee down on the cluttered kitchen table and knocked softly on Rory's door.  
  
"Ror?" Lorelai opened the door. No Rory. *That's odd. Oh, I bet she went to see Lane. Or Dean. I hope it was Dean and things are okay with them. She needs to...* Her thoughts were interupted by the opening and closing of the front door.  
  
"Mom?" a quavering voice called out.  
  
"Kitchen" Lorelai replied, her face pensive. Her eyes immediately softened as she saw Rory's tear-stained face. "Oh hun, what happened?" Lorelai asked concerned.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the fight. I..."  
  
"No Rory, it was my fault. I should've just left it alone. You haven't done anything wrong." Lore stopped speaking as Rory's tears began to flow freely again. She knew something was wrong. "Here, coffee. Let's go to the living room." Rory gladly took the luke-warm cup and leaned against her mom as they walked to the couch.  
  
"Now, spill." Lorelai stated.  
  
"Mom, you...have to promise...not...to...be mad." Rory said inbetween sobs, body shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Only is ytou calm down. It can't be that bad, can it?" The older woman said, now feeling a pang of fear in her gut. Rory knew what she was thinking.  
  
"No mom, its not...I'm not...I kissed Jess." Rory said picking at the treads on the couch as she said the last sentence. Lorelai didn't look as shocked-or as mad-as one would have thought.  
  
"When?" She asked calmly.  
  
"At Sookie's wedding. That's why I was almost late." Rory was now looking at her mother.  
  
"And why you had a silly grin on your face." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Well, either way, you obviously like him."  
  
"Yea. He's my friend."  
  
"Not like that Ror. You hung out with him despite what I said. Not to mention how Dean and the entire town felt about him.You're the only one who didn't hate him after the car accident, even though it was YOU that he hurt.You skipped school and got on a smelly bus filled with raging lunatics and men who spit into cans to go to New York just to see him. You kissed him. I think that constitutes as at least 'like'" Lorelai said, using the finger quotes to accent the word 'like'. "And since he spent $90.00 on a basket full of a whole lotta nothing and came back here, to a town where NO ONE likes him except for YOU, I'd say he feels the same."  
  
"I don't 'like' him." Rory said mocking her mom's finger quotes. "And, even if I did, which I don't, he's got a girlfriend. Or at least someone to share saliva with." She simply stated, although it was clear she was hurting.  
  
"That's why you were crying. You saw him with someone else." She paused. When Rory didn't respond, she continued, "Ror, I've said it before and, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, I'll say it again- YOU ARE FALLING FOR JESS! Actually, I think you already have. And you need to admit it to yourself."  
  
"But Dean..."  
  
"Sweets, you and Dean aren't the same as you were. Yes, maybe you still love him, but its more of a brotherly-sisterly love. As much as I hate to say it, you have more chemistry with Jess. Oh my god! I just told my favorite daughter..."  
  
"Your only daughter"  
  
"Right, my ONLY daughter that she should be with the Stars Hollow Hoodlum. The Devil incarnate. The appifany (SPELL?) of evil. The Spawn of Satan. The.."  
  
"Mom! Stop."  
  
"Aw, but I have so many more. Right, serious now. How do you feel about the whole thing. And don't hold back-tell me everything."  
  
"Well, it just that Dean is...so...Dean. And I don't know if that's what I want."  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"I don't know" Rory figited nervously.  
  
"I think you do" Lorelai said eyeing her daughter.  
  
"I want something...new. Something fresh."  
  
"Something not Dean?"  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"You have to tell him. Although you might be able to work through this, you have to decide if you want to. Or if you want Jess."  
  
"It doesn't matter if I want Jess. He's moved on with Blonde" (A/N: pronounced blondie)  
  
"Ah! Child have I taught you nothing!?! Never, and I mean NEVER compare a classic rock singer with little miss 'Oooo I'm attached to Jess' mouth'. It's an insult to rock and roll." Lore said, rather dramatically.  
  
"Oh mother dearest, forgive me!" Rory placed her hands together and looked as innocent as possible.  
  
"Since you are my favorite daughter..."  
  
"Your only daughter"  
  
"Right. Since you are my ONLY daughter, I shall let it slide. But just this once."  
  
"Duely noted"  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I don't think Jess has moved on. I think he missed you. You should talk to him too."  
  
"I will, but not today. I think I'll deal with Dean today."  
  
"Understandable, but don't wait too long." Lorelai gave her best friend an encouraging smile. Her smile abruptly faded.  
  
"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Now I need to tell you something. Its about your dad. I wanted him to tell you, but since he hasn't, I guess I have to. Ror, Sherry's pregnant. Your dad went back to Boston."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yea. He wants to be there for THIS baby. It just makes me mad that he wasn't the for us, ya know?  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Hun, you okay"  
  
"Its not a big surprise. I mean, it was too good to be true. He's never stayed that long before. This isn't really different. You okay?"  
  
"Oh, yea, I'm fine. I was just concerned about how you would take it"  
  
"We don't need him. We've made it seventeen years without him and we can make it seventeen more. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. Just you and me sister-friend!"  
  
"Yea, you and me."  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? More? Please review, even if its to tell me how much I suck!!! I need to know if people are even reading it. PLEASE!!!! I've now resorted begging you. Oh, and sorry about the spelling errors. I know, there's a LOT. I just can't spel HEHE. 


	6. If you break it, you'd better pick up th...

TITLE: Homesick SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. The chapter title is a quote by an anonymus person. SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read. E-MAIL: zee18_13@hotmail.com A/N: (in a sing-songy voice) CHAPTER FIVE! ~Dun Dun Dun~ The confrontation between Rory and Dean. Its time to kick that over-protective, possessive, rally tall freak to the curve. Sorry Dean lovers---if there is any. On we go...  
  
"If you break it, you'd better pick up the pieces"  
  
Rory paced back in front of Doose's Market. She had seen Dean a few seconds ago and he was inside trying to get on break. *Just breathe Rory. You can do this. He won't be mad. If he cares as much as he says he does, he'll understand. It's time to move on. Just breathe.* With that thought Dean came out of the store wearing the trademark Doose's apron. "Hey" He said as he leaned in to kiss her. She just stood there like a statue. He pulled away confused."What's wrong?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Lets walk" Rory said, avoiding the inevitable. They looped around Stars Hollow one and a half times before Dean spoke up. "What's wrong?" He asked again, this time sharper than before.  
  
"Dean...sit." She motioned to the bench just ahead of them. "Look. I need to talk, okay? So just wait to say anything until I'm done. Please?"  
  
"Yea, okay." Dean said suspiciously.  
  
"Okay. I'm just going to say it...I think we should break up."  
  
Dean interupted her, "You mean take a break?"  
  
"No, I mean break up. For good. Forever." His face dropped, then became filled with rage.  
  
"Why?" He asked, clearly pissed off.  
  
"Because I don't think I love you anymore. At least not like a girlfriend should love her boyfriend. Dean, I never wanted to hurt you. Its just..."  
  
"Its just what? I'm not good enough? Huh? Or is it Jess?" He stood up and kicked a trash can over. "God Rory. What are you doing? You're ruining us!"  
  
"Dean calm down. There isn't an us anymore. This was bound to happen. Its been coming for a while. Even before Jess came here" Dean cut her off again.  
  
"So, this does have to do with Jess?" Rory looked down at the cracked sidewalk. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed.  
  
"It has to do with that! Listen to yourself Dean! You alwys do this. You yell and you kick things and you get mad for no reason!"  
  
"So you're saying this isn't a good enough reason to be mad?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that you've gotten mad for no reason before. You have a right to be angry and upset now, but that garbage can over there did not deserve to be permanately scared." She said, pointing to the metal garbage can with a huge dent in its side.  
  
"Fine. I'm a horrible boyfriend, you hate me. Fine. Whatever. I have work to do." He began to stomp off towards Doose's.  
  
"Dean, wait. I didn't say that. Dean!" He just ignored her and kept walking. *That went well. Ugh, I hope Patty didn't see or hear anything* And with that, a dejected Rory walked home.  
  
A/N: Sorry this one is a little on the shorter side, but I wanted this part alone. Hope it was okay. By the way, Dean might not have done that on the show, then again he might have. I just REALLY hate him, so I made him mean- ish. He's not out of the story yet. He might provide some conflict in the future. Maybe not. Who knows? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	7. You never loose by loving you always loo...

TITLE: Homesick  
  
SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. The chapter title is from a movie called The Spitfire Grill. Very good movie, I highly recomend it.  
  
SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read.  
  
E-MAIL: zee18_13@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: FINALLY! Some R/J action. I'm sorry it took sooooooo long but I had to tie up the loose ends and get rid if bag-boy. Now Rory finds out who "BLONDE" is and confronts Jess about some stuff. A little Rory/Jess, a little Jess/Luke, hell, maybe even some Jess/Lorelai and Jess/Dean. Lets go crazy!!!! Either way, its all Jess baby, yea!  
  
" You never loose by loving; you always loose by holding back"  
  
It was Wednesday morning. Rory had been avoiding virtually everyone since her return three days before. She had been using her long trip as an excuse for need of rest. She couldn't deal with them yet. She couldn't deal with Dean or Jess or even Lane. Her break-up with Dean hadn't been heard by Patty, so as far as she knew, no one had found out yet. She had to talk to Jess first and foremost, but she hadn't worked up the courage to yet. When her mom left for work this morning, she told her she HAD to do it today. *I have to it today* she repeated to herself. She walked into her room and opened up the closet. Nothing. Well, nothing good enough to wear, at least. *Okay Ror, think. Shorts, skirt, sun dress. Hum* She decided to go to Lorelai's room and see what was hiding up there. *Why do I care. I've never been self-conscience about what I wore around him before. Its because you have to compete with whats-her-name. But do I have to? Compete, I mean. If my mom's right and he does like me, he wouldn't care. Oh, I'll just wear something nice I guess. But what?* She scanned her mother's closet, waiting for the perfect outfit to jump out at her. It didn't. She decided on hip- hugger jean shorts and blue peasent-like short sleeved shirt. She quickly dabbed on some make-up, barely any actually, and headed for the diner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luke looked up when he heard the bell chime above the door. He genuinely happy to see Rory walk in. "Hey Rory. How was Washington. Haven't seen you in here yet."  
  
"Washington was okay. Its good to be home though."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"No, actually I was looking for Jess. Is he here? I need to talk to him."  
  
Luke was surprised that Rory wanted to see Jess. She hadn't been in the diner since she got back and he assumed after the fight with her mom that maybe she had a fight with Jess. But she hadn't seen Jess, well to his knowledge she hadn't. "Um, he's upstairs. I gave him the morning off. He's been going to summer school and showing up for work most of the time, so I gave him a break. You can go up."  
  
"Thanks" Rory headed up the stairs. She had never been so nervous in her life. The apartment door was open and she entered slowly. She was immediately taken aback with the place. It looked so different now that it had been remodeled. It wasn't quite finished yet, but there was definately a visible difference. She headed cautiously towards Jess' room. Pausing at the door, she took a deep breathe. Then she knocked. Jess' opened the door, the loud sounds of Tool escaping the room. "Rory" he said, obviously surprised to see her. He stepped back to turn the music down and gestured her to come inside. The room was amazing. Books and CDs in every conceviable place. Shelves, tables, chairs, the bed, even the floor. But oddly enough with all the clutter, it seemed home-y to Rory. He just stood there, staring at her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"We need to talk" she said after about two minutes passed.  
  
"K" Was all he said in reply.  
  
"Look, Jess, what I did was wrong. I never should have kissed you and then left for Washington without talking to you. I was confused and scared and I kissed you because I was happy to see you."  
  
"And your still with Dean and now I'm with Shane and everything's happy on Seseme Street." He stated. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.  
  
"Actually, DeanandIbrokeup." Rory said rather quickly.  
  
"Huh" a small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Why"  
  
"It wasn't the same with us anymore. I don't feel like I used to...I don't feel like I should."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" He asked, acting totally composed on the outside although inside he was doing cartwheels.  
  
"How'd you meet Shane?" Her face was towards the ground, looking at her shoes.  
  
"We just met"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So, is that everything? Ya know, sorry about the kiss, I broke up with Dean, we're okay now?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yea. That's it. Gotta go. See ya later." And with that Rory shot out the door, down the stairs and out of the diner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luke saw Rory leave in a hurry and obviously upset.  
  
"Caesar, watch the diner" He said as he headed up the steps.  
  
"Jess. Jess!" He yelled over the stereo. Jess opened the door.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Turn that off. We have to talk."  
  
"Can we hold hands and skip arterwards?" he asked grabbing The Old Man and the Sea by Hemingway off of his bed and plopping down to read.  
  
"What did you do to Rory?"  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Jess, she left here in a hurry, and she was upset. What did you do?"  
  
"I told you, nothing. I did nothing and that's why she's upset. Okay?"  
  
"I'm not following."  
  
Jess inhaled deeply and decided to just get it over with. Luke would find out eventually. "The day I came back, I went to the wedding and I saw Rory..."  
  
"Jess, I told you not to interfere..."  
  
"Do you wan to know, or not? Okay, Rory saw me by the lake and we talked and she kissed me. Then she ran. To Washington. No letter, no phone call, nothing. That was the first time I'd seen her since it happened."  
  
"Wow. Um, what did she say?"  
  
"She said that she broke up with Dean" Jess said, still staring at the pages of the book.  
  
"And you did nothing, I get it. I know you like her. So why didn't you do anything?"  
  
"Whats with the twenty questions?"  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me. Just don't hurt her, or I will kick your ass." Luke got up to leave.  
  
"She saw me and Shane the other day"  
  
"Shane who?"  
  
"Shane...I don't know her last name."  
  
"The Shane you've been occasionally making out with during breaks?"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"Jess, this isn't good"  
  
"You think I don't know that!!!!! Its just, nevermind"  
  
"What"  
  
"Noting, just go back to work. I'll be down in an hour or so"  
  
"Sure. Look Jess, um, if you want to, ya know, um talk more or whatever, um, I'm here."  
  
"Sure thing Uncle Luke"  
  
"Yea, sure thing" Luke mumbled as he left the apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory quickly walked home. *God, how could I be so stupid? Of course he doesn't like me. I'm Rory Gilmore. Just plain Rory Gilmore. Why would a smooth-talker from New York like me? God, I'm stupid.* Rory repeated to herself as she reached the door of her home. As she closed the door behind her, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jes lay sprawled out on his bed, the book open on his chest. *I can't believe I did that. She broke up with Dean...for me. The beautiful, innocent, smart, Rory Gilmore broke up with her perfect boyfriend for me. At least I think she did for me. Come on Jess, she didn't do it for you. Did she?* "I have to find out" He said aloud as he rose from his bed and headed down the stairs. The diner was virtually empty except for a few tourists. Jess made a bee-line for the door.  
  
"Hey, where you going? And don't say out." Luke eyed Jess suspiciously as he reached for the door knob.  
  
"I'm going to Rory's"  
  
"Oh. That's probably a good idea. Um, just try and be back in time for your shift"  
  
"Sure thing, Uncle Luke" Jess scoffed as he exited the diner.  
  
"Jeez, I wish he'd stop that" Luke said to no one imperticular as he mechanically wiped down the counter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory sat on the couch with a tub of chocolate mocha ice cream in her lap, a tablespoon in her right hand. Wallowing wasn't as satisfying as it was when she was with her mom. She shoveled yet another scoop into her mouth. The doorbell rang suddenly breaking the serene silence of the living room. Rory's eyebrows furrowed *Who is that?* She put the ice cream down on the coffee table and headed for the door. Her jaw literally hit the ground when she saw Jess standing there, hands in his pockets, head down.  
  
"Hey" He said, revealing no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Um, hi" Rory siad, obviously confused. They just stood there in an oddly peaceful silence ofr about thirty seconds before Jess broke the silence.  
  
"Whats with the spoon?"  
  
Rory glanced down and realized she didn't put the spoon down with her ice cream. "Oh, um, I was eating ice cream. Ya want some?"  
  
" Do you have any cones?" He asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Cones?" Rory asked in mock confusion.  
  
"Its always better in a cone" Jess simply stated. They both smiled and Jess entered the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N2: Oooooooooooooo! What happens in the house? I don't even know yet, but you will as soon as I do! Sorry, no Jess/Dean or Jess/Lorelai...I didn't get that far. Hope it wasn't too long. "And now for a taste of things to come..." (gotta love Mortal Combat-lol)- Rory and Jess' conversation in the house; Lorelai at work, mishaps with Michel and a call from Emily.  
  
A/N3: I came up with the Rory on the couch with ice cream thing not even thinking of the ability to reference "Teach Me Tonight" until I actually worte it down. I feel so clever.HeHe. 


	8. If everything seems to be going well, yo...

TITLE: Homesick  
  
SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. Man, finding a good quote for this chapter was hard, but I think the one I chose is good because it foreshadows something *hint hint*  
  
SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read.  
  
E-MAIL: *NEW EMAIL* someone18_13@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Alright, like I said last time, this chapter will have Rory and Jess' conversation; Lorelai at work and a call from Emily. Maybe more, hopefully more, but no less. Read on...  
  
  
  
" If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something"  
  
Rory and Jess enter the house and head for the kitchen. Rory gets two cones and hands one to Jess. They both sit, waiting for the other to break the silence. Jess began, sounding VERY scared.  
  
"Rory, are there any other reasons why...I mean, did you...no, um, did anything else influence your decision to end it with bag-boy?" Jess asked nervously without making eye contact.  
  
"Why do you ask?" *Maybe he does care. Or he's messing with me. I've never seen him so nervous, though* Rory looked him straight in the eyes. They held the intense gaze until Jess turned away.  
  
"Its just that, today, you came to tell me about the break up when no one else knows yet. I was curious"  
  
"How do you know that no one else knows?"  
  
"Well, this is Stars Hollow. I think that if people knew, they would be talking about it and not that they'd volunteer the information to me, but I do work in a diner. I think I would've heard something."  
  
"You're right. Besides my mom and Dean, and now you, no one else knows" Rory stared at her shoes, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"I just thought I should tell you face-to-face" she continued.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its just, the kiss, before I left... I thought maybe it meant something to you. But, I mean, your with Shane, I guess."  
  
"Ror, you left without even saying goodbye. You didn't call or write..."  
  
"I tried to write to you. I couldn't mail any of them though"  
  
"So the kiss did mean something to you" Jess said more as a statement than as a question.  
  
"yea" Rory replied, so softly that Jess could barely hear it. She then looked at him hopefully. "Did it mean anything to you?"  
  
"I guess" he said, again not making eye contact.  
  
"Then why are you with Shane?"  
  
"'Cause you were still with Dean. Shane was more like a way to get over you I guess"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I didn't work by the way. I mean getting over you, it didn't work" Another deafening silence ensued.  
  
"Why were you so mean this morning?"  
  
"I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell you how I felt"  
  
"Ah, the whole bad boy, rebel without a cause, protective wall thing got in the way, huh?" Rory let out a small, mocking laugh.  
  
"Hey, you're the only one here I've said more than five words to. I think that means the protective wall comes down a bit with you."  
  
"Oh, I feel so priviledged."  
  
"You should. Can ya just imagine Luke and I getting all sentimental and crap?" They were both genuinly smiling now, glad that the akward moments had passed.  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"Oh God"  
  
"I can...you're sitting together in the apartment. The diner is closed, the place is cleaned up and you are watching a tear-jerker, um, A Walk to Remember. You sit on opposite sides of the couch, eyes transfixed on the screen, tears rolling down your cheeks. Luke passes you a Kleenex box and you gratefully grab a handful which you wipe your eyes with"  
  
"Stop now"  
  
"The credits begin to roll and you get up to turn off the TV. You grab more tissues as you sit back down on the couch. You turn to Luke and say, 'I can't believe she died' while fresh tears begin falling. Luke's voice cracks as he replies 'I know' before breaking down again as well."  
  
"Jesus, that was brutal! Where do you come up with that stuff?"  
  
"I didn't come up eith it. My mom and I have security cameras in your apartment. We watched the entire thing together. We laughed, we cried, we were stunned by your openness."  
  
"I'd really like to see that tape"  
  
"I'll get you a copy"  
  
Jess smiled. "Well, I'd better go. Luke needs me at the diner." He stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Jess, wait!" Rory called as he was about to leave. "How 'bout I go with you. I didn't get any coffee earlier."  
  
"K"  
  
They left the house together in silence. It was a comforting silence, one between the two that meant they had reached an understanding. A common ground. They knew what the other wanted. Now it was just a matter of acting upon this newfound knowledge. Rory cautiously looped her arm with Jess'. She was afraid he'd pull away or make some sarcsstic comment, but he only smiled and intertwined their fingers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Michel!" Lorelai yelled shuffeling papers aroung frantically at the front desk. "MICHEL!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Michel, where are the addresses and phones numbers for the different lots Sookie and I might use for the new inn?"  
  
"I do not know. My job is to answer phones and attend to affairs that have to do with THIS inn, not your little imaginary place"  
  
"Michel, they were right here. Did you move them?"  
  
"I said I do not know. Are you implying that I am not telling the truth?"  
  
"No Michel. I just meant that maybe you moved them by accident. Or maybe you didn't move them at all. Maybe the aliens came in and stole my papers, but you might have seen it and you could tell me which direction they went."  
  
"I do not understand a word you say."  
  
"Aha! I found 'em!" Lorelai exclaimed as she triumphantly held a bunch or bent papers in the air.  
  
"Oh, goody" Michel replied as he picked up a clipboard and headed in the other direction. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him as she turned to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Sook" Lorelai said as she entered the messy kitchen. "Woa, did a bomb go off in here or something?"  
  
"Oh, hi honey. And no, its just a little...cluttered at the moment."  
  
"Ah, cluttered. It looks like Anna Nicole just ordered a 12 course meal and this is the aftermath."  
  
"Oh its not that bad. Is it?"  
  
"Sookie, I can barely see you behind the mountains of pots and pans."  
  
"I just have to finish this soup. Its perfect this time." Sookie said as she stirred vigerously. .  
  
"This time?"  
  
"Yea, I had to redo it about oh, seven times. But its perfect now. Here taste." Sookie replied as she handed lorelai a big spoon.  
  
"Ooo, that is good. And it ONLY took you seven tries!"  
  
"Well, maybe eight."  
  
"Right. Okay, here are the different locations of the possible prospects for our inn." Lorelai cleared some space and put the papers down on the sticky counter top. Sookie glanced at them and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, crud! I have to go help Jackson. He got some new produce in today. Can I take these with me, look them over and meet you at Luke's tonight to talk about it?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Okey-Doky. See ya later."  
  
"Bye sweetie"  
  
"Lorelai" Michel entered the kitchen as Sookie left.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your mother is on the phone." He said as he held out the phone to her.  
  
"Tell her I'm busy."  
  
"Alright." Michel said then put the phone to his ear. "Mrs. Gilmore? Yes, she told me to tell you that she is busy, although at the moment she appears to be doing nothing..."  
  
"Thanks Michel" Lorelai said sarcasticly as she took the phone. "Hi mom."  
  
"Oh, well hello Lorelai."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Why do you assume that I NEED something? Can't I just call my daughter to see how she is? Is that so wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine mom. Now, what do ya need. 'Cause I'm pretty sure that you didn't just caal to chat."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you never have before."  
  
"Well, no need to get hostile. I was just wondering if we could move the dinner on Friday from 7 to 8."  
  
"Yea, sure mom. No problem."  
  
"Alright. I should let you get back to work. Send Rory our love. See you on Friday."  
  
"Will do mom. bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"UGH!" Lorelai exclaimed as she banged her head on the counter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, whatcha think? I tried to make this one longer. Hope ya'all liked it. And if the dialogue sucked, please tell me. It's really hard to write Jess. I didn't want him to be too open with his feelings, but then again he's usually more open with Rory, so I don't know. Anyhoo, drop me a line!!! 


	9. If everything is going your way you're i...

TITLE: Homesick  
  
SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. Again, the title foreshadows...~  
  
SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read.  
  
E-MAIL: *NEW EMAIL* someone18_13@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Okay, I've been postponing this chapter because it was really hard. I know what I want to happen later, but its the transition that's difficult. I have to set it up and give information and filler chapters with subtle hints at things, etc. So in short...SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Anyhoo this chapter is later in the day still Wednesday at the diner mostly. Hope you like...  
  
" If everything is going your way, you're obviously in the wrong lane"  
  
  
  
It was about six o'clock in Stars Hollow and the entire town was abuzz with gossip. A rumor was floating around that Dean had been seen with a girl --not Rory-- earlier in the day (A/N: Dean/seen rhyme is unintential). Then, if only to confuse matters more, Patty had seen Rory and Jess walk into the diner earlier talking and laughing hand in hand. She [Rory] stayed for about an hour and left at noon. Needless to say, the entire town knew about that within twenty minutes. Lorelai headed for the diner recieving sympathetic nods and whispers the whole way.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with this town?" she asked no one imperticular as she let the 'Luke's' door close behind her. The diner was basically empty sice everyone was outside gossiping. She headed for a table by the window, but opted for one closer to a corner, as to not attract stares from the crazy townspeople.  
  
"Please tell me that was a rhetorical question?" Jess responded from the counter. "I mean, come on, this" he said gesturing towards the windows, "is a reanactment of 'One Flew Over the Cukoo's Nest'."  
  
"Ooo, clever comparison, great movie"  
  
"Better book"  
  
"I'm not the reading type. If its on film, I'm there"  
  
"You should try it. I think you'd get a kick out of it"  
  
"Maybe...Oh my God!? Did we just have a civil semi- conversation?"  
  
"I think so" They both looked surprised. "Oh, you want anything?"  
  
"Just coffee. I'm waiting for Sookie. and Rory." She paused before she said Rory's name, wanting to catch his expression. A small smile crossed his face that he quickly hid. Lorelai caught it though. Sookie walked in just as Jess brought over the coffee.  
  
"Hey Sookie"  
  
"Hey Lor"  
  
"How's the produce?"  
  
"Ah, just perfect. Jackson's so excited."  
  
"Go figure. So, should we eat first or talk first?"  
  
"Lets eat. Hey, shouldn't we wait for Rory?"  
  
"Nah, she can catch up. Hey, diner boy!" Jess looked up from 'My Antonia' at the sound of Lorelai's voice.  
  
"Whatcha want?" he asked, heading towards the table.  
  
"Two burgers, two fries. What about you?" Lorelai said looking at Sookie.  
  
"You're crazy" Jess mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Aw, you're sounding more and more like Luke everyday. Speaking of Luke, where is he?"  
  
"He went to Doose's to get some stuff. Probably got in an argument with Taylor."  
  
"And he trusted you, here, alone, with the diner?"  
  
"Yep. I think he's lost it."  
  
"Or maybe he trusts you."  
  
"He'd be the first"  
  
"No he wouldn't." Lorelai looked at Jess. He knew what she meant. She meant Rory. There was a secret apology in those three words that only Lorelai and Jess understood. Rory trusted him would no one else would. And it turned out that everyone else was wrong. Jess just half-smirked, half-smiled and headed back to give the order to Caesar.  
  
"Wow. He was kinda nice" Sookie looked surprised.  
  
"Okay. Can I tell you a secret that I don't think is a secret anymore, but even if it is it won't be soon?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Rory broke up with Dean. She kissed Jess at your wedding, went to Washington without talking to him, came back, told me, and decided to break up with Dean because she likes Jess." Lorelai looked almost excited.  
  
"Wow. At my wedding? Wow. Is this good or not?" Sookie asked, trying to contain her excitement for fear that Lorelai wasn't happy with this.  
  
"Oh, this is good. I think." Lorelai looked puzzled for a minute. " Rory really likes Jess, she might even love him. And I think Jess is trying to be an okay kid and I have to at least try to accept this because of her..."  
  
"Hence the friendly conversation..."  
  
"Right. Plus, I think he really cares about her."  
  
"Oh, this is so romantic! Big city bad boy falls for small town good girl. It reminds me of that Journey song, 'Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere."  
  
"Sook, no need for the singing"  
  
" 'Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere' " She continued singing just as Rory entered.  
  
"What's going on? The town is acting weird." Rory asked, sitting down next to Sookie.  
  
"Since when is it not acting weird?" Lorelai asked. Sookie pipped up.  
  
"I think I heard Kirk say that he heard something about Dean and some girl and then you and Jess in the diner. I don't really pay attention to Kirk, so I didn't catch it all."  
  
"Oh, nobody knows that Dean and I broke up yet."  
  
"And what about you and Jess?" Lorelai wiggled he eyebrows.  
  
"Still in negotations" Just then, he brought the burgers over.  
  
"Hey Ror. What something?"  
  
"Same please. And coffee."  
  
"Sure" He headed back just as Luke stormed into the diner.  
  
"Jess!" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't do it"  
  
"What this about you and Rory making out behind the diner this morning"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jess, I just spent thirty minutes listening to Taylor tell me how its my fault that you're corrupting Rory 'cause I brought you here, twice. I swear, if you..."  
  
"Look, I don't know what your talking about. I went over to her house, we talked, she came here, we talked, she went home, now she's here again. That's all that happened. Since when do you take Taylor seriously?"  
  
He ignored Jess' last question and turned to Rory. "Jess is telling the truth. Nothing else happened."  
  
"Jeez, Luke lighten up." Lorelai said. "Its just the crazy town being, well, crazy. Just ignore it. Actually, watch it, its quite amusing." Luke just sighed, glared uncertainly at Jess and went to the back to unload the groceries. Rory had just recieved her food.  
  
"RORY!" Lane barreled into the diner. "Guess what?"  
  
The three at the table focused on Lane as she sat down with them.  
  
"What?" they all asked at once.  
  
"Oh, wait. How's the whole Jess/Dean thing going?"  
  
"Fine. Jess and I talked and I think we're okay. Now, whats your big news?"  
  
"Right, big news. I just wanted to make sure that everything with you was okay before I came in here all happy in case you were not-so-happy and...."  
  
"Lane! Info please!?!" Lorelai interupted, interested to see what Lane's new prediciment was.  
  
"Oh, right. K, first of all, I'm in a band!"  
  
"Woa, cool" Rory responded.  
  
"And there's this guy..."  
  
"Ooo, two romances in one day" Sookie stated, clearly excited.  
  
"His name is Adam and he plays the bass and he's tall and handsome and he likes music, not just the new stuff, EVERYTHING. He's American and he wants to tour after High School and my mother would absolutely hate him!"  
  
"A match made in heaven" Lorelai was not surprised that Lane's new infatuatiuon would be forbidden by Mrs. Kim.  
  
"He's perfect."  
  
"I can't wait to meet him." Rory:)  
  
"I let you know when our next practice is. Oh jeez, I'd better go sneek back in before my mom notices that I'm not doing my biology. Bye guys!"  
  
"Someone's excited about her new venture." Lorelai laughed. The three women continued eating and laughing for about an hour before they parted. Lor and Rory arrived home at about seven-thirty. They each headed to their rooms to change into their pj's and they settled on the couch.  
  
"Rory, the answering machine is blinking. Hit the button."  
  
"But I just sat down"  
  
"So did I. And I have this nice warm spot that my butt fits into perfectly."  
  
"Fine, just quit whining." Rory begrudgingly got up and hit the 'PLAY' button on the machine. A familar voice echoed off of the walls.  
  
"Hey, um, its me, Christopher. Guess you guys are out, or are just avoiding me. Come on, please talk to me Lor. I didn't mean for this to happen. But I have to be with Sherry and......." Rory hit the delete button. It was the fourth message he'd left that week. "I can't believed he called again." Rory was visibly frustrated.  
  
"Hun, come sit down. Ya okay?"  
  
"I guess. He just makes me so mad!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You okay."  
  
"Sure. Hey, we'll live, remember?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What about Dean? You know, with the other girl?"  
  
"Oh, I'm, fine with that. I mean, I don't know what's going on with me and Jess yet, but there's something there, I think. I honestly don't care what Dean does, as long as he's happy."  
  
"You sure? 'Cause you can tell me"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Lets get this evening started! The night is young, we could easily fit in three movies."  
  
"You have work"  
  
"Okay, two?"  
  
"Two it is"  
  
"We'll start woth Willy Wonka, of cousre and end with..." Lorelai trailed off and looked to Rory.  
  
"I don't know. You choose both. I insist." Lorelai thought for a moment before responding.  
  
"How about One Flew Over the Cukoo's Nest?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: What'd ya think? I hope the ending wasn't too corny. Tell me what ya think. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to write it. More soon.  
  
'And now for a taste of things to come...' (again, Mortal Kombat)  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER! {Dun Dun Dun} 


	10. Love its a big deal, but it hurts like h...

TITLE: Homesick  
  
SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. The title is a quote from a movie ( I can't remember what one).  
  
SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read.  
  
E-MAIL: *NEW EMAIL* someone18_13@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Howdy Doody Peoples! Okay, it's now the night of the imfamous dinner. Did I spell that right? Hmm, I don't think I did. Maybe its actually 'infamous'. Oh well. Anyhoo, most of you have probably guessed what is coming, but I think I add a few twists. Maybe not. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I know there hasn't been any REAL Literati stuff, but I promise it will happen in either this chapter or the next one. You guys are probably gettin' impatient with me. Sorry. ALSO, THANK YOU to all of the people reading and reviewing this. It only took me nine chapters to finally remember to write that! All of you are AWESOME and I really appriciate your encouraging words. K, I KNOW I spelt 'appriciate' wrong, but I'm too lazy to look it up in the dictionary. In case you've noticed, I can't spell at all! I'm a straight A student and I'm in my school's Honors program, but I can't spell to save my life. So sorry for all of the errors. Wow, what a long authors note. I also ramble, so you probably disragarded this entire thing and your now reading the actual fic. So no one's reading this...or this...or this. Alrighy then, in case you still are reading this, I'll wrap it up. TO THE FIC.....  
  
P.S.: Just realized that 'appriciate' is actually 'appreciate'. And I didn't even have to look it up! See, I'm not stupid, I'm just slow.  
  
"Love: its a big deal, but it hurts like hell"  
  
"MOM! Hurry up. We're going to be late again." Rory yelled upstairs to her mom.  
  
"We're always late. Why would we want to break tradition?"  
  
"Since grandma doesn't want us there 'til eight, you even had an extra hour! You could easily be ready by now."  
  
"Where's the fun in being on time? I like to see Emily's face tense up when we're late." Lorelai said, while running down the stairs in a simple black knee-length dress trying to put in an earring.  
  
"Great. You're ready. Can we go now?"  
  
"Why so anxious to get there?"  
  
"I'm starving!"  
  
"Oh, alright. I just have to find my purse."  
  
"Right here." Rory said, pulling Loralai's purse out from behind her back.  
  
"Sneaky"  
  
"I'm a very sneaky person"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Knock"  
  
"Wait a minute"  
  
"Mom, just knock"  
  
"Ten more seconds and we're officially late. Five, four, three, two..."  
  
"I'm knocking"  
  
"One. YES! Never break tradition baby!"  
  
"Ugh" Rory knocked on the door. Emily greeted them with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Girls, well hello! Come in, come in."  
  
"Uh, hi mom. Why are you so happy? Did ya do something slutty?"  
  
"I beg your pardon Lorelai?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You just seem overly chipper, that's all"  
  
"Well, why can't I be happy to see my daughter? Or my grandaughter at that. Rory, six weeks was too long." Emily said as she led them into the sitting room.  
  
"I agree" Rory said as she took off her coat, revealing her knee length black skirt and blue 3/4 sleeve shirt.  
  
"Ah, Rory, how was Washington?" Richard said as he entered the room.  
  
"Educational"  
  
"As it should be. And how is Paris? Doing well, I presume?"  
  
"Oh, yes. She loved every minute of the trip. She gave most of the senators a run for their money too."  
  
"A very intelectual girl, in my opinion"  
  
"She's something alright"  
  
"So dad, how was Martha's Vineyard?"  
  
"Refreshing. It was good to take a vacation."  
  
"Although it wasn't really a vaction. His phone was ringing non-stop. He refused to turn the darn thing off." Emily interjected.  
  
"Emily, there are important things that the CEO of a company must attend to. Just because I'm away doesn't mean the world stops." They continued bickering as Lorelai looked over to Rory and they said in unison "Oy with the poodles already"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandma, this chicken is delicious." The four of them were seated in the dining room; they were about half-way through dinner.  
  
"Why thank you Rory. Our new cook is just wonderful." A short silence fell upon the group.  
  
"So mom, is ther any particular reason why you wanted us to come later?"  
  
"I don't see how that is important."  
  
"Just curious." The table fell silent once again. Rory had already talked about her trip and school.She dodged questions about Dean and didn't dare bring up Jess. The elder Gilmore's had embellished about their time away from home. Lorelai talked about the inn. There was nothing else to say really. Just then, was a knock at the door. Lorelai and Rory looked up, surprised. Emily and Richard looked almost excited.  
  
"Just in time for desert" Emily said, to Richard more than to anyone else.  
  
"Whats 'just in time for desert?' " Lorelai asked, bewildered. Just then Christopher walked into the room, recieving a jaw-drop from Rory and a glare from Lorelai.  
  
"Why, hello Christopher"  
  
"Chrostopher!" The older Gilmore's warmly greeted him. Rory couldn't find her voice. Lorelai sure could though.  
  
"Hello. Emily, Richard" He nodded to each of them. "Hey Lor"  
  
"Don't you even 'Hey Lor' me. What in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Lorelai..." Emily was quickly cut off. Lorelai stood up, visibly angry and exasperated.  
  
"Your mom invited me. Since you won't return my calls, I thought you might talk to me in person."  
  
"I have been avoiding you calls for a reason. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I thought you would get a clue."  
  
"Lorelai, we need to talk about this."  
  
"What's there to talk about? Yea, Chris, things were good. They were great even! We were going to be a family. Finally, after seventeen years, we were all going to be together. But you just up and left."  
  
"I didn't just take off. Sherry is pregnant. She needs me. The baby needs me."  
  
"What about us?" Rory stood up to speak. "What about when mom needed you? What about when I needed you? You were never there for us..." Now Christopher cut in.  
  
"Rory, this is different"  
  
"Of course this is different. Because we've made it seventeen years without you. I've made it seventeen years without you. And right now, I don't think I ever want to see you again. Just go be someone else's father!" With that, Rory ran out of the dining hall. The four adults just stood there, shocked by what Rory had just said. *God, how could I have been so stupid. She's been holding that inside when I thought she was honestly okay* Lorelai was mentally kicking herself for not seeing it before.  
  
"I can't believe you set this up. I hope your happy with youselves" Lorelai said to her parents before going after Rory.  
  
"LORELAI! Lorelai, wait" Emily said, following her.  
  
"Well, that didn't go very well" Chris said.  
  
"I'm sorry Christopher" Richard empathasized. "Maybe we should follow them too."  
  
"Sure" With that, they too, headed after the girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rory, honey, come here." Lorelai embraced her daughter as they sat down in Richard's study. "You okay?"  
  
"I can't believe I said that."  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"I think so. That's why I feel so horrible. What about you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be. I'm just worried about you. I've never seen you so angry. Well, I have, once."  
  
"Once? When?"  
  
"That night at your grandpa's office party, after you broke your wrist. You know, when I was yelling and you were defending Jess."  
  
"Oh, yea"  
  
"You were so mad at me. And I just kept antagonizing you."  
  
"I still don't think it was his fault"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"He's been dong a lot better. And he OBVIOUSLY came back for you. He wouldn't hurt you intentionally. I can see now that I was wrong."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know. It only took Sherry getting pregnant and your father leaving...again...for me to look at both sides."  
  
"I want to see him"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Jess. Can we go to Luke's? I want to see to Jess."  
  
"Yea. I could use some coffee too."  
  
"Excuse me?" They both looked up to see Emily in the doorway. She was not happy at all. "What's this I hear about JESS. I thought that deliquent was gone for good."  
  
"He came back mom"  
  
"And what about Dean? He is a nice young man. Why doesn't she want to see Dean?"  
  
"Dean and I broke up. Well, I broke up with him, actually."  
  
"Oh my God. Do you see where this is going Lorelai? How can you let her even talk to him? This can only end horribly"  
  
"You don't know him mom"  
  
"I thought we agreed on this"  
  
"We did. But I listened to Rory. She knows him better than, well, anyone. And I kind of got to know him too...a little. He's not that bad."  
  
"I am not hearing this"  
  
"Not hearing what?" Richard asked. The two men had been able to follow the sudden outbursts to find the three in the study.  
  
"Rory broke up with Dean. Plus that thug, that Jess, moved back to Stars Hollow and Rory is currently friends with him."  
  
"Wait a minute. Jess? As in the one who crashed your car and broke your wrist Jess?" Christopher was outraged.  
  
"And your friends with him! He almost killed you Rory!" Richard got his two-cents in as well.  
  
"It wasn't his fault. None of you even know him!" Rory was now crying openly. She struggled to form more words. "Mom....can we......ju....just go? Please?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Goodbye mom, dad, I hope your both happy with yourselves. And Christopher....I...I don't even know what to say to you. Just stay out of our lives. And give Sherry our best." Sarcasm and bitterness fell from her shrill voice as she spoke the last five words. They picked up their coats from the chair in the hall and left without saying another word.  
  
"Well then, who wants a drink?" Richard asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I think that was one of my better chapters. Either that, or it really sucked. You be the judge. In other words...REVIEW! By the way, I don't know if you caught it or not, but the 'I'm a very sneaky person' part was in reference to 'Master of Disguise' and the 'Why are you so happy? Did ya do something slutty?' part was in reference to the pilot episode. Just wanted to clarify in case you weren't sure and you thought I was crazy or something.  
  
'And now for a taste of things to come...'  
  
Lorelai and Rory at Luke's and some R/J action! I promise! 


	11. No use crying, just get on with your lif...

TITLE: Homesick  
  
SUMMERY: Post kiss fic. The third season "my" way. You'll get Rory's return from D.C., her confrontation with her mom, Jess, Dean, and others, depending on where I go with the story. DEFINATELY a Literati. well, eventually  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I owned Milo, but then again, anyone in their right mind wished they owned Milo! The title comes from the song Homesick by Train. Nope, don't own any rights to that either. Chapter title is a quote...sadly, I don't even own that.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.  
  
FEEDBACK: !PLEASE!  
  
SPOILERS: Anything and everything you've seen and read.  
  
E-MAIL: someone18_13@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Wow....I went from nothing in one week to three chapters in five days. I'm kickin' ass! I just hope that someone, anyone, cares. If ya do, let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! Or email me! Anything! Not a lot of people have been reviewing lately. If just one person cares how this turns out, I'll keep writing. But if not, I might as well stop. Just one person...let me know. Okay, enough pleading. This chapter will be Friday night (still) at the diner. At least, I think. See, I write the author notes before the actual fic, so that could easily change between now and then. Alrighty, again, I'm probably boring you so I'll just shut up now and get on with the fic...  
  
"No use crying, just get on with your life"  
  
The girls were driving back to Stars Hollow, both of them crying non- stop. They tried to hold back the tears while at the Gilmore residence, but once they were alone together in the Jeep, they broke down. Not a word had been said since they got in the car. They were both alone with their thoughts now. That was where they needed to be. After about fifteen minutes, Lorelai wiped her eyes and broke the silence with some dark humor.  
  
"Well, there's a dinner to go down in the record books. That was even worse than...um, than the time...hell, I can't think of a worse dinner, can you?"  
  
"Nope" Rory answered, her voice small and weak.  
  
"Oh, honey. We're okay remember. We're strong, we're independant, I'm Laverne and you're Shirley, I'm ying and you're yang, I'm peanut butter and you're jelly, I'm Dr. Evil and you're mini-me. Just you and me, that's it."  
  
"Yea, you're right" Rory managed to give her a small smile.  
  
"Well, actually, you, me and coffee, that's it."  
  
"Can't forget the coffee. That would be a violation of the Code of the Coffee Keepers"  
  
"Exactly, and seeing how we're the president and the vice president, plus the only two members, we have to live up to that code."  
  
"We should really expand our outreach program. I mean, two members is a little pathetic."  
  
"But we're also the pres. and vice pres. That demands respect."  
  
"You're so right."  
  
"Hey, Luke is a memeber...sort of."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's our supplier. Whether he likes it or not, he's our third member."  
  
"So we aren't THAT pathetic."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Does he know that he's our third member?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorelai pulled the Jeep up to the curb in front of Luke's. The sign on the door said 'CLOSED' but Luke was inside cleaning up. Lorelai hopped out of the car and virtually ran to the door. She began banging on the glass and yelling words like: "Lukey; help; coffee; please; dying; dinner; horrible", before Rory even got out of the car.  
  
*Why do I feel those things towards my father, and why did I tell him like that. I am the rational one. I lay things out. I make 'Pro' and 'Con' lists. I think before I speak. I'm not impulsive{Well, maybe once}. I am logical. But not tonight. Tonight I exploded. I let out all of my pent up anger and frustration and dumped it on my dad. Then I told mom I wanted to see Jess. I don't get that. I feel this undeniable urge to be close to him. To see him. To talk to him. And mom knew and understood that. She didn't yell at me, she didn't lecture me, she just drove. Ugh, I'm so confused!*  
  
Luke's grumbling voice and Lorelai's screech shook Rory from her reverie. She got out of the car slowly, only to witness her mom run into the diner chanting 'coffee, coffee, coffee' and Luke mumbling something about a slow and painful death.  
  
"Hi Luke. Coffee please" Rory simply stated as she closed the door behind her. Luke didn't know what had happened, but Lorelai's scene in front of the diner and Rory's melancholy expression told him not to argue...not now.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Lor asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence between the three. Rory's eyes immediately lit up at the sound of Jess' name.  
  
"Upstairs, as far as I know." Noticing the change in Rory's expression, he also added, "You can go up if you want."  
  
"Thanks" With that, Rory took her coffee and headed up to the apartment.  
  
~(STILL IN THE DINER)~  
  
"Wow. What happened?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Diner...my parents...Christopher...World War III...you know, the usual."  
  
"Wait a minute, Christopher?"  
  
"Yep. My darling mother and father took the liberty of inviting him to dinner. Ooo, I'm so mad."  
  
"I guess Rory didn't take it very well."  
  
Lorelai let out a small laugh "No. She didn't. She completely exploded. She yelled at Christopher and basically told him to stay out of her life. I can't believe I didn't see it. She must've been so upset. But she hid it. And I didn't see it. I'm a horrible parent."  
  
"You aren't a horrible parent. You said it yourself...she hiod it. She didn't want you to worry about her."  
  
"Yea, but still..."  
  
"You're are a great parent Lorelai. You're the only thing Rory's ever had. It's really Christopher's loss."  
  
"Thanks Luke." A short silence fell upon the two. "She wanted to see Jess."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"At my parents' house. After she yelled at Chris. We were in the study and she told me that she wanted to come here to see Jess."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"And my mom overheard. Boy, did she have a cow. Then my dad and Chris heard, and they went off on me...Hey, Luke?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Jess isn't that bad, is he? I mean, he's an okay kid, right?"  
  
"Jess...well...he's had a screwed up life. He hasn't volunteered any information to me-all I know is what Liz has told me. But I think that now, especially with Rory, he's okay. He would never hurt her, if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"Good........She really likes him, ya know."  
  
"I kind of guessed."  
  
"She kissed him at Sookie's wedding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So Jess didn't tell you?"  
  
"I told him not to go there. I told him to leave her alone..."  
  
"Luke, its okay. He didn't do anyhting wrong. Rory and Dean were going to break up eventually."  
  
"So, Rory and Jess, huh?"  
  
"Yep, I think so"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~(IN THE APARTMENT)~  
  
Rory entered the apartment with her coffee. Jess wasn't anywhere in sight. *Must be in his room* She turned towards his room. The apartment was silent. No TV, no music, nothing. It was kind of weird. Ever since Jess had moved in, the apartment was NEVER silent, whether it was punk rock music or Luke yelling at him. She knocked softly on the door. Jess immediately knew that it wasn't Luke-the pounding on the door was usually accompanied by grumbling of some sort.  
  
"Yea" He put his book down on the nightstand as she entered.  
  
"Rory" his voice was soft and concerned upon seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Hey Jess. Can I come in?" She motioned to his room.  
  
"Sure. What happened?" He asked while closing the door.  
  
"Friday night dinner." She plopped down on his bed and laid down, closing her eyes.  
  
"Well, usually seeing your grandparents doesn't make you look like someone just ran over your cat."  
  
"My dad was there."  
  
"Why's that bad?"  
  
*I haven't told him yet* "You see, my mom and dad were going to get back together...." Rory preceded to tell him the entire story. About halfway through, he laid down next to her.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Yep" She wiped a lone tear away from her cheek.  
  
"And they yelled at you because of me?"  
  
"No, well, kind of. I mean, we were all so mad, and that just kind of set my grandma off."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault."  
  
"Yea it is. God, that stupid car accident was my fault and you're getting lectured about NOT blaming me. Everyone blamed me. Why didn't you?"  
  
" 'Cause it wasn't your fault. I told you to keep driving, remember?"  
  
"Why'd you tell me to keep driving?" He turned so he was looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Because...well...I...you see....I wanted to spend more time with you." She answered meekly.  
  
"And Luke didn't blame you." She added.  
  
"Oh, so you and Luke were on my side. The entire town, including your mom, hates me."  
  
"My mom doesn't hate you."  
  
"Yea she does"  
  
"Not anymore. She stood up for you and me tonight."  
  
" 'you and me'?"  
  
"I mean, well, yea"  
  
"So, there's a 'you and me'?"  
  
"If you want there to be."  
  
"K" That was all he had to say. Rory leaned in and brushed her lips against his, softly at first, but he quickly intensified the kiss. He rolled her underneath him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After about three minutes, Jess reluctantly pulled away and laid next to her again.  
  
"How about a bedtime story?" She asked as she snuggled up to his arm.  
  
"Sure" He grabbed Oliver Twist off of his nightstand and began reading from the beginning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~(IN THE DINER)~  
  
"Do you want me to go check on them?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
"Nah. Let them have some time."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Hey, Luke?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Want to play some bagal hockey?" Lorelai expected him to roll his eyes and just go back to filling the ketsup bottles.  
  
"Sure" He answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: UGH! That was HORRIBLE, I know. Please, flame me if you must. Just let me know what you think. Oh my God, that was horrible. I'm so sorry I put you through that. If you choose to bear with me (I won't blame you if you don't), I promise the next chapter will be better. Jesus, that was BAD!  
  
'And now for a taste of things to come...'  
  
Excitement! Lots of excitementI hope. The towns reaction to Rory and Jess, a little bit of Dean, a little bit of "Grandma Gilmore", some Paris (and Chilton), oh yea, and some Tristan. Not all in the NEXT chapter, of course, but soon...very soon. 


End file.
